object_big_brotherfandomcom-20200213-history
Lego
Lego is a Juror in Big Brother 4, and returned in Big Brother 12, the first to return that wasn't an All-Star, as a Juror again. He returned in Big Brother 13, one of the only houseguests to return three times, and was again, a Juror. Lego returned for a fourth time. competing in Big Brother 14 All-Stars 2. Lego would return for a fifth time for Big Brother 18 - All-Stars (3) and another time in Big Brother 19 - Runner's Up Cup. BB4 Lego is most known for being nominated the most times in a season, and his cocky attitude. That attitude made most dislike him in the house, but surprisingly, Lego stayed in the game for a while despite winning only 1 PoV to save himself. Week 1, Lego's attitude rubbed some people the wrong way, but not enough for anyone to target him. Week 2 is when he took things a little further, which caused him to be nominated by Dice. Lego was safe in a 8 to 6 vote against Cupcake. Week's 3 and 4, Lego still acted cocky, but was ignored by the HoH winners, who were targeting others at the time. Weeks 5-8 is where Lego started racking up Nominations. Week 5 he was nominated by Notebook, safe in a 6 to 5 vote against Bouncy Ball. Week 6, by Phone, safe in a 6 to 4 vote against Donut. Week 7, by Burrito, safe in a 5 to 4 vote against Camera. and Week 8, by Phone again, this time though Lego won his only PoV competition, and saved himself. Week 9, he was safe from nomination as Sharpener wasn't bothered by his cocky attitude, as a matter-of fact, they were a little on the friendly side. Shown by how Sharpener didn't put Lego up for nomination Week 10 too. Week 11 though, Phone who has constantly made his hatred against Lego known, and who has been targeting him, won the HoH and put Lego up and Sharpener. Lego wasn't saved, but he did survive the nomination against Notebook in a 3 to 2 vote. Week 12, he was nominated by Ice Cream, this time the votes tied at 2 and 2, and Ice Cream casted the soul vote to evict Lego, placing in 7th. Lego voted for Sharpener to win. BB12 Lego's game was the same in Big Brother 12, but with a different result. Lego played the same game in BB12, but ended up finishing worse. Lego again, annoyed the house with his attitude, and constantly talked about how he is the only Juror, and A.K.A The Number 1 in the house, which quickly got on everybody's nerves. Despite the house disliking Lego, he wasn't nominated until Week 6 by Balloon, thankfully Basketball saved him, for an unknown reason. Week 7, he didn't have the same fortune, coincidentally, Balloon was on the block as-well. Lego survived a 4 to 3 vote against Balloon. Week 8 Lego was nominated by Baseball, and didn't survive the eviction against Tennis Racket, the votes were tied 3 to 3, and Baseball cast the sole vote to evict Lego, placing him 9th, 2 spots below his first Placing 7th (BB4) Still though, he was a Juror and despite being evicted by Baseball, choose him to win instead of Apple. Somehow, Lego's game got worse, as he didn't win a single competition, compared to his Single 1 in BB4, and severely less votes against him. BB13 Lego was a surprise returnee in Big Brother 13, while USB, Basketball, and Cup returned, nobody thought Lego would, after already appearing twice. Lego didn't change one bit, saying "People already know my personality, if I change it, they'll know it's fake, they've watched the show." Despite most of the cast knowing this, and his cocky attitude, Lego was wasn't targeted often. In-fact, Through Weeks 1-12, Lego didn't win a single competition, HoH or PoV, and his attitude still being cocky and annoying the house, he wasn't targeted. Week 13, Lego won his first ever HoH competition and nominated 2 other returnees, Basketball, who had saved him in Big Brother 12, and Cup, who was eliminated first in Big Brother 12. After that, Lego still wasn't nominated Week's 14 and 15. Week 16 marked his first Nomination since Week 8 in Big Brother 12. He was nominated by Rocket, and Lego won the PoV for the first time, since Week 8 in Big Brother 4. He was nominated once again Week 17 by Mario Hat. Lego once again won the PoV. Week 18 though, Lego failed to win the Final HoH, and wasn't brought to the finale by Globe. Lego still voted for Globe to win. BB14 Lego was brought back for a fourth time, to compete in Big Brother 14. Lego's personality, stayed the same as-well. Weeks 1-3, Lego kept the same strategy, riling the entire house up. This worked until Week 4, where after the PoV was used, he was put up for nomination, Lego was safe in a 10 to 4 vote against Rocket. After Week 5, Lego decided to change his strategy a bit. Lego won Week 6's HoH, and nominated Police Hat and Nail. Nail was saved by Power of Veto though, so neither was evicted. Week 7 He was safe, and convinced USB to nominate Nail, but not Police Hat. Week 8 after failing to eliminate Police Hat or Nail, he tried again, this time Police Hat was saved by the Power of Veto. Lego gave up on targeting them, and laid dormant the next 2 weeks. Week 11 he was nominated, and Lego won the PoV, saving himself, and going back to laying low. He continued this until Week 14, when he was nominated and didn't win the PoV. He was evicted in a 3 to 1 vote against Party Hat. Lego voted for Tissues to Win. BB18 Lego was then surprisingly brought back for Big Brother 18 - All-Stars, despite not competing in Big Brother 15, 16, or 17. While this season saw probably the most tamed Lego, Lego still went the furthest he has yet. Lego would win the season's first HoH. It wasn't until Week 4 where Lego saw his first votes, surviving a 5 to 3 vote. After a couple of Weeks, Week 9 would finally see Lego get another nominated, this time only 1 vote. Lego would win Week 10's PoV and discard it. Week 11, Lego would be nominated again, and got 0 votes. Lego would finally win the Final HoH, and brought Melony with him, getting to the Finale for his first time. Unfortunately though, Lego would lose to Melony in a 5 to 2 vote BB19 Lego would be invited back for a confirmed last time for Big Brother 19 - Runner's Up Cup. Lego, surprisingly would not last long in Runner's Up Cup. After being nominated Week 1 and surviving closely, Lego would be eliminated Week 2. This would be the first time Lego would not reach the Juror Stage. Trivia Lego holds many records regarding nominations. Lego has. # Second Most Times nominated at 7 (Big Brother 4) Behind Shampoo at 8 (BB11) # Most nomination votes at 23 (Big Brother 4) # Most total times nominated at 16. # Most total nomination votes at 53. Lego, coincidentally was nominated for the first time since Week 8 (BB12) and won his first PoV for the first time since Week 8 (BB4) Lego is one of five people to return three times. The other four are Basketball, USB, Apple, and Snowball. Four of them have competed together at-least once. (Basketball, USB, Apple, and Lego in BB12) Lego, Apple and Snowball.) have competed in different houses though, Lego (BB4), Apple (BB2), Snowball (BB1), With Lego being the only one to have not won a season. Lego is the only person to compete Five and Six times. Lego tied Coiny for the most weeks spent without Winning a HoH or PoV competition, and not being nominated, both at 12. Both of them broke it Week 13 with Coiny (BB1) being Evicted, and Lego (BB13) winning the HoH. The only other person close to this is Ice Cube at 9 Weeks (BB1) and multiple people at 8. Lego has competed in the most Big Brother Seasons, at 6. Lego has reached the Juror Stage more than anybody else at 5.